Touchscreen displays play a prominent role in the design of many electronic devices such as, for example, personal digital assistants (PDAs), satellite navigation devices, and mobile devices. Touchscreen displays can detect the presence and location of a touch command (e.g., by one or more fingers) within a display area. In turn, the presence and location of the touch command can be processed by the electronic device to allow a user to have the ability to interact with what is shown on the touchscreen display.
Among other benefits, touchscreen displays and associated touch gestures (also referred to herein as “commands”) recognized by electronic devices incorporating the touchscreen displays allow users to execute software functions (e.g., zoom in/out of a software map application) using, for example, a finger gesture (e.g., long-press finger gesture or a finger flick gesture). As software applications become more sophisticated in nature, additional gestures can be used to execute new functions associated with the applications.
Methods and systems are needed to enable additional operations on a touchscreen display using a gesture command.